


Salt Water Taffy

by Onlymostydead



Category: RWBY
Genre: Agender Ozpin, Fluff, Other, Set somewhat in the past, Tooth Rotting Fluff, all happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a warm, happy afternoon and Ozpin is late.<br/>But everything they do seems to have a reason, and this is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt Water Taffy

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Anipendragon, who gave Agender Oz and Ozglyn. They're super great, seriously. Go find them!
> 
> And inspired by my love of the salt water taffy. I really love them.

It was a warm summer afternoon, the hot Vale sun pouring in through the window, casting everything in a golden glow.   
And Glynda stood by Ozpin's desk, glancing up at the clock.  
It wasn't like Ozpin to be late, though she supposed they could have gotten distracted. Even this time of year there were a few students milling about, and Ozpin wasn't one to pass up the opportunity for a good conversation.  
Still, it had been almost ten minutes...  
Not a second after Glynda checked the clock the elevator chimed, depositing Oz in their office.  
They looked lovely, wearing a more tailored blazer than normal, with a summery green silk scarf wrapped around their neck. Smiling pleasantly upon seeing Glynda, they set a small paper bag they had been carrying onto the desk.

"Ah, Glynda. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Their eyes twinkled behind their glasses, an almost childish grin upon their face.

Glynda raised her eyebrow "Ozpin, we were planning to meet today."

"Precisely, my dear. Yet it's always a pleasure to see you." They brushed a the long strand of her bangs out of her face, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Smiling in return, Glynda adjusted her bangs out of her face.

"Oh! And I've brought you something." Ozpin said, gesturing for Glynda to sit down at the desk.

Having earlier noted the presence of a second chair, she sat herself down there.

"I was out shopping, and I couldn't help but notice that they had some rather brilliantly colored taffy..."

Glynda let out a little laugh as they opened the bag, offering her a bright purple candy in a clear, waxy wrapper.

"I thought of you, and had to buy them," Oz unwrapped one of the taffies, a bright green and yellow. "I hope it makes up for being late." They popped it into their mouth, smiling upon the taste.

Glynda smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to their lips.  
Once he finished laughing Oz finished off the candy, licking their lips.

"Hmm, pear?" Glynda asked, a sly grin lighting up her face.

Ozpin glanced down at the still wrapped taffy in her hands for a confused second, until realizing what she meant.  
They laughed until their sides hurt, nearly falling out of their chair, which only made the two laugh harder.

So they spent the afternoon, feeding each other the sugary sweet candy and laughing the hours by.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me eating taffy at Supertinydom on Tumblr, Comments are love <3


End file.
